No Competition
by Destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: Logan comforts Quinn when she's upset about Mark. Set during Quarantine


Logan slowly stirred awake, looking around the room in confusion for a moment before everything came back to him. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips as he replayed the events of the day in his mind. Sure, being locked in a room with his freakish friends all day and possibly being infected by a dangerous germ wasn't necessarily his idea of a good time, but getting to spend time with Quinn definitely was.

He repositioned himself as best as he could, letting out a quiet groan as he tried to get comfortable on the tiny couch. His back was going to hate him for this. He got as comfortable as he could and was about to drift back off to sleep when he heard the faintest sniffling sound. He sat up a bit, staying as quiet as he could to see if he heard the sound again. When the room was completely silent for a few minutes, he shrugged it off and laid back down. He closed his eyes again, ready to fall back asleep to get the rest of the night over with when he heard it again. There was a quiet sniffle followed by a muffled sob. He sat up completely, running a tired hand through his hair. He quickly blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get them to focus. His eyes immediately fell on Quinn and his heart clenched at the sight before him. She was sitting up on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest with her face buried in them.

Logan bit down harshly on his lower lip, not sure what to do. Every part of him was screaming to go to her but he didn't know how she'd react to that. The last thing he wanted was to upset her further but he couldn't just go back to sleep and pretend like everything was okay. Deciding to take the risk, he slowly got off of the couch and walked over to her bed, being careful not to wake anyone else

"Quinn?" He whispered, not wanting to startle her.

Quinn jumped slightly but quickly wiped her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was crying even though she knew it was useless. She couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh when she realized it was Logan that said her name. Of course it was. That was just her fucking luck.

"What, Logan?" She asked harshly, glaring up at him. She really didn't want to talk to him. She didn't think she could handle any of his mockery or ridicule right now.

Logan frowned at how angry and defensive she already sounded towards him. He knew it was his own fault that she hated him but he couldn't deny that it still hurt.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, leaning against her bed frame "what's wrong?"

"Why do you even care?" She snapped, looking up at him in disdain. "You're just gonna make fun of me anyways so why should I tell you?"

"I'm not gonna make fun of you, Quinn" he sighed heavily, shaking his head "and I care about you. You're my friend" he said, hoping she didn't notice the way his voice caught in his throat a bit on the last word.

He'd accepted the fact that he'd never get the chance to be more than that to her but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Quinn's eyes softened a bit and she let some of her guard down when she saw how genuine he was. She took in a deep breath and tightened her hold on her knees for support

"I'm scared Mark is cheating on me" she whispered, averting her eyes to avoid seeing the judgement she was sure was on Logan's face. "And I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him" she cried

Logan's stomach churned as she started crying again, wanting to do nothing more than take her into his arms and kiss her until her tears stopped. He knew he couldn't do that though so he forced those thoughts out of his mind and sat down beside her on the bed. He hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on her knee, squeezing it gently

"You're not gonna lose him, Quinn. You and Mark are solid" he forced himself to say, the knot in his stomach growing bigger with every passing second

Quinn couldn't help but scoff at his words, shaking her head slightly in response

"What?" Logan asked when she made no effort to say anything.

"Nothing. It's just..I don't really know how solid we are" she admitted quietly

"Are you and Mark having problems? Everything seemed fine until today" he said, absentmindedly stroking her knee with his thumb.

Quinn's eyes were focused on Logan's hand on her knee and she forced herself to ignore the warmth spreading through her body at his gentle touch. She shrugged slightly at his question, letting out a shaky breath

"I don't know, Logan" she said softly "I mean..we've been dating for almost two years and he's never kissed me. Never even acted like he wanted to kiss me. And at this point, I don't know if it's because he doesn't care about kissing or because he doesn't care about kissing me" she whispered, her voice almost inaudible as her cheeks flushed red with humiliation. She was quiet for a few minutes, waiting for Logan's inevitable laughter and teasing. She glanced up at him when it didn't come, surprised to see genuine concern on his face. She was sure she was seeing a hint of some other emotion behind his eyes but she couldn't place it.

Logan was completely shocked. He never expected for Quinn to open up to him and share something so personal with him and he knew he had to choose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted was to upset her further.

"Have you talked to him about it?" He asked. Honestly, the last thing he wanted to think or talk about was her kissing Del Figgalo but if that's what it took to actually have a conversation and connect with her, he'd suck it up and do it.

"No" Quinn sighed, shaking her head "I don't want to be that kind of girlfriend. I don't want to pressure him or make him feel obligated to kiss me. I just wish he'd want to. I mean, am I not desirable enough for him?" She cried and then remembered who she was talking to "don't answer that"

"I'm sure that's not it, Quinn. You're really pretty and while I know Mark is an idiot, I know he's not blind. And besides, he's been with you for nearly two years. That's not because he doesn't find you desirable" he told her honestly

"Thanks" she said, a bit awkwardly. She really didn't know how to respond to Logan being so genuine and nice to her.

"Sure. Is that the only reason you think Mark is cheating on you? Because he won't kiss you?"

"No.." she murmured "I'm still worried about him hanging out with Maria" she admitted

"Why? I thought Dustin took care of that for you" Logan said, genuinely confused

"Yeah, he did. At least for today. But that's not going to stop them from getting together later. And it's not going to stop him from thinking about her. If someone like Maria is interested in him, I'm going to lose him. I can't compete with Maria" she whimpered, more tears welling up in her eyes

"You're right. You can't compete with her" Logan said, not thinking about how that sounded until Quinn gave him an angry glare "I mean, you can't compete with her because there's no competition. She's got nothing on you, Quinn. You're prettier than her, smarter than her and just all around better. And if Mark can't see that, then maybe he is blind. And a bigger idiot than I thought" he added on, unable to resist insulting him a bit

Quinn wiped the few stray tears off of her cheeks and looked up at Logan with a shy but genuine smile that would've made Logan weak in the knees if he wasn't already sitting down

"Thank you, Logan. You know, you're not so bad when you're not trying to show off in front of your friends" she said softly, her smile growing when she saw Logan's cheeks turn red

"Aww is Logan Reese actually blushing?" She teased

"Shut up" he grumbled but the smile forming on his lips was a dead giveaway to the fact that he wasn't really upset "if you tell anyone, I'll deny it. You have no proof"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she giggled and reached out to ruffle his hair. She wasn't sure where that came from but it was late, she was exhausted and she was feeling really close to him in the moment. They were quiet for a few moments after that before Quinn spoke up again

"Thank you, Logan" she said sincerely

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For being my friend" she smiled up at him "for talking to me and making me feel better. I really needed this"'

"You don't need to thank me for that" he shrugged "I know we're not as close as the others and you might not have even considered me as a friend before tonight..but I am your friend and you can always talk to me" he told her shyly. He wasn't the best with words and being vulnerable like this made him uncomfortable but if it made Quinn feel better, it was worth it.

A bright smile lit up Quinn's face and before either of them really knew it, she was wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Logan immediately returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He felt her bury her face in his neck and he couldn't help but smile happily. He closed his eyes and softly inhaled her sweet scent. He ran his hands up and down her back lightly, wanting to savor and remember every moment because he knew this was quite possibly his last chance to ever have her in his arms. Before he could overthink it too much, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, hoping she didn't find it weird.

Quinn pulled away from the hug after a few more minutes and looked up at Logan with a soft smile

"You're a good hugger"

"Yeah well, what do you expect? I'm good at everything" he smirked, falling back on his arrogance to hide how giddy her words made him feel

Quinn rolled her eyes in mock disgust but she couldn't help but laugh, playfully punching his shoulder "You're the worst"

"But I'm the best at being the worst" Logan laughed. He knew that was probably the most cringe thing he'd ever said but he didn't want this moment to end.

"Go to bed, Logan" she chuckled, shaking her head fondly at him and then let out a soft yawn. Having an emotional breakdown at 2 am had completely exhausted her.

Logan's laughter died down and all he could do was stare at her with a soft smile and nothing but fondness shining in his eyes. She was just too adorable for words and it was in that moment that Logan knew. Quinn Pensky was going to be his downfall.

"Yeah, we do need to get some sleep" he said, hoping she couldn't hear his disappointment

Quinn nodded and slowly leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Logan's cheek "thank you, again" she whispered when she pulled away

Logan swallowed thickly, his skin tingling where her lips had been. He nodded once, hoping she couldn't tell how his entire body was trembling "of course. I'm always here for you" he told her seriously. He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder before he forced himself to get up from her bed and walk back over to the couch.

He laid down and got as comfortable as he could, closing his eyes as he started replaying the nights events in his mind

"Goodnight, Logan" Quinn said softly

"Goodnight, Quinn" he whispered back

It didn't take long for exhaustion to take over them both and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, feeling happier than they had in a long time.


End file.
